Talon
by angelrider13
Summary: Sequel to Shifter. Sophia has settled into her new life when Bruce brings home a boy named Jason. A street kid just like her. But street life has its talons dug in deep. Can the Bat family get Jason to let the past go? Slight AU and OOC.
1. Meetings and Cookies

**Hello peoples!**

**So apparently I lied when I said I would post this next week. But I finished part of it and decided, what the heck? Let's post it now! :P**

**This is the sequel to 'Shifter' so you may want to read that first, though it is not entirely necessary to understand the story. It would make it easier though. Anywho, this is when the second little bird gets thrown into the mix! Yay!**

**And for the record, Dick and Sophia are now eleven and Jason is nine.**

**Now that that's settled, ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'sept Sophia**

* * *

><p>The sound of a piano drifted through the hall as Alfred walked toward the sitting room that Sophia and Dick had claimed as their own. Sophia was no doubt the one behind the music; she had taken up piano right after her tenth birthday, stating that she wanted a hobby that didn't involve masks and capes. As it turned out, she had quite a talent for it. Alfred was quite proud of her decision as were Dick and Bruce, though the later would never admit it out loud, they could all see it in his eyes whenever she played.<p>

As Alfred entered the room, he found exactly what he expected to. Sophia was sitting at the piano, eyes closed, slim fingers skimming over the keys, softly singing under her breath. She had grown quite a bit in the past two years, though more emotionally than physically (she was still rather small height wise, but was quite proud of the fact that she was exactly four inches taller than Dick). Her hair was longer, the sliver locks almost reaching her shoulders. She was still slender, but it was a healthy slender, her bones no longer strikingly visible. She had become much more confident and outspoken as well. She had also embraced her powers, often using them around the manor just because she could.

A few feet to her left, on the couch closest to the piano, sat Dick, typing away on his laptop, a soft smile on his lips. The boy had grown as well. His hair was longer, falling into his eyes. He was going to need a haircut soon, if Alfred had anything to say about it (and he would). He had taken on a big brother role to Sophia, often taking care of her and protecting her on patrol. He did, however, let Sophia baby him from time to time.

Alfred cleared his throat, causing the two to look up at him. Sophia turned away from the piano, giving him her full attention, and Dick closed his laptop.

"Master Richard, Mistress Sophia, Master Bruce wishes to see you in the foyer. And please try to refrain from using your abilities to get there; we have a guest."

The siblings blink, then turn to each other, their faces breaking out in identical grins. The two suddenly bolted down the hall, flipping over each other and laughing the whole way. Dick made it to the stairs first, straddling the banister and sliding down, a cry of victory escaping his lips. Sophia, not one to give up so easily, jumped down the first fifteen stairs before flipping onto the banister as well. The two reached the bottom at the same time, landing in a heap on the floor, laughing as they tried to catch their breath.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the two look up. They saw Bruce standing over them, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow cocked. Next to him was a boy maybe two, three years younger than they were. He had long, black hair that fell into his face and bright, curious blue-green eyes. The look on his face was challenging, aggressive. Dick and Sophia scrambled to untangle their limbs and stood up.

"Hey Bruce," Dick said, a disarming smile on his face.

"Who's this?" Sophia asked, curiously.

Bruce put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and while he didn't shrug it off, they noticed how he tensed under the touch. "This is Jason Todd," Bruce said, "He's going to be living with us for a while. Jason, this is Sophia and Dick."

"It's nice to meet you," Dick and Sophia said in unison. Jason blinked. "Sorry. We do that a lot. You get used to it." They said, shrugging.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Great. I get to live with the playboy billionaire and the freaky physic twins."

Sophia looked at him, expression blank. "Well, yeah. Who would want to live with normal people? Normal's boring," she deadpanned. Dick started laughing and even Bruce's lips turned upward. Jason raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "So," Sophia said turning to Bruce, Jason's sent finally hitting her nose and peeking here curiosity, "where'd you get him?"

"I'm not a dog!" Jason cried. Dick snickered behind his hand. Sophia feigned innocence and waited for Bruce to respond.

"He's from Crime Alley," Bruce said slowly, knowing full well that she had already guessed, or knew, where the boy came from. Jason scowled, waiting for the scorn he knew was coming. Or thought was coming anyway.

"Yes!" Sophia cried, "Another street kid!"

Dick sighed. "I feel so left out."

Sophia threw an arm over his shoulders. "It's okay, Dickie, we still love you."

Jason's scowl turned to a look of disbelief. "_You_ were a street kid?" he asked, the doubt clear in his voice.

"Yup!" Sophia said proudly, though both Dick and Bruce knew she was anything but.

"You don't seem the type." Jason countered.

"Ah, that would be the kind and caring nature and the sense of justice my Dad instilled in me at an early age." Sophia reasoned. Noticing Jason's skeptical look, she added, "Besides, I got the scars to prove it."

Jason frowned, brow furrowed. Just as he opened his mouth to tell her to prove it, Dick interrupted. "Soph," he whined, "you're being depressing. Come on, let's show Jason around. And maybe we can get Alfred to make some cookies after he puts Jason's stuff away!"

"Brilliant!" Sophia smiled and grabbed Jason's hand. "Come on, Jay! Alfred makes the BEST cookies!"

Bruce watched in amusement as the twins dragged Jason down the hall, telling him about life at the Manor.

"I do believe the young Master and young Mistress are quite taken with the boy." Bruce didn't have to turn to see Alfred behind him. "Perhaps he will be taking up a more permanent residence with us?"

"That is up to him," Bruce said the ghost of a smile on his lips, "Though, as he is now, I suspect he would refuse."

"Indeed," Alfred said, "Perhaps a week or two here will change his mind. In the meantime, I had best get started on those cookies."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! First chapter done! Reviwers can have some of Alfred's cookies!<strong>


	2. Understandings and Parties

**Woot! Second chapter! Was gonna post this last week, but I had college orientation. It. Was. AWESOME! **

**Anyway, this chapter contains a warning for Jason's mouth, cause we all know how he is. I apologize in advance for OOCness, but , once again slight AU, so I am entitled to change things as I see fit! MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept Soph.**

* * *

><p>"And this would be the music room," Dick said as the three entered the room the twins had been in no more than fifteen minutes ago.<p>

"Yay, music." Jason said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Sophia shoved him playfully. "Don't be such a downer. You don't have to put up the tough guy front with us. I mean I'm the petty homeless thief and he's the circus freak." She said jerking her thumb at Dick.

"Hey! I resent that remark!" Dick exclaimed in mock hurt.

"More like resemble, sweetheart." Sophia said, patting Dick's cheek. Dick playfully swatted her hand away before flinging himself on the couch he had been sitting on earlier. Sophia followed him and sat down on his stomach. Dick grunted and complained only to have her swat his shoulder. "Come on, Jay. Come sit with us."

Jason huffed in annoyance, but complied. Dick sat up to give him room and Sophia slid onto his lap. "What's with you guys anyway?" he asked, eyeing them cautiously as he sat.

"We're twins." They answered in unison, shrugging.

Jason frowned. "Bullshit. You look nothing alike and you're not related."

The pair smirked. "Don't let Alfred catch you talking like that; he'll wash your mouth out with soap and take away all cookie privileges."

"Stop doing that!"

"Sorry."

"Argh!"

Sophia and Dick laughed. "It's just something we decided," Sophia explained, "We're the same age, we live in the same house, and we conveniently have the same birthday."

"So," Dick continued, "we thought, 'hey, same birthday, let's be twins.'"

"That's stupid," Jason said.

"Ahhhh, the logic of a nine year old mind," Sophia mused, "Anywho, not to pry or sound offensive or anything, but how did Bruce find you?"

Jason crossed his arms defensively. "I don't see how it's any of your damn business."

"Language," Dick said, "And it's not. We're just curious."

"Well how'd he find _you_?" Jason countered, scowling, still defensive.

"Jason, chill with the instincts already," Sophia soothed, knowing that Jason mind set had not adjusted to his new environment, "This isn't Crime Alley where saying the wrong thing will get you shot and killed." Jason's face twitched slightly as he attempted to hide a flinch. "Though, it is only fair that we tell you our back stories if we ask for yours," she continued, trading a look with Dick who nodded.

"Point taken, Soph," Dick said, he glanced at the ceiling, his eyes becoming somewhat distant, "Well, I was part of a circus act called the Flying Graysons, it was me, my mom, and my dad. When we stopped in Gotham, the circus manager got on the wrong side of a guy named Tony Zucco, 'cause he wouldn't pay 'protection money'. Long story short, my parents were murdered right in front of me during a show. Bruce happened to be in the crowd and offered to take me in."

"What did he pity you or something?" Jason scoffed.

Dick shrugged. "Probably. But he knows what it's like, the same thing happened to him. He paid for their funerals and everything." Dick finished softly

Sophia hummed, wrapping an arm around Dick's shoulder, rubbing her fingers up and down his arm to comfort him. "As for me," Sophia said, "My dad was shot and killed in front of me and then my mom thought I did it, so I ran away." She left out the part about her powers. The twins were unsure how much Jason knew, but suspected that he was unaware of who he was talking to. "After wandering the streets for a while, a family of thieves took me in because I was valuable. They were horrible, abusive people."

"So why stay with them?" Jason asked, noting the dark look on Sophia's face.

She shrugged. "I didn't want to be alone. Anywho, then we got tangled up with Batman and I realized what we were doing was wrong, so I helped him take them down. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital bed with the Commissioner, Bruce, and Dick in my room."

"And then we adopted her." Dick said affectionately.

Sophia sighed, her eyes glazed over slightly as she remembered something, before snapping back to reality. "So what's your story?"

Jason fidgeted slightly before sighing and letting his shoulders slump forward. They had told him their stories, it was only fair. "While it started last week when I tried stealing the tires off of the Batmobile-"

"_YOU STOLE THE TIRES OFF THE __**BATMOBILE**__?"_

Jason scowled. "I really don't care if you don't believe me, but-"

"No, dude," Dick cut in, "We totally believe you. That's totally awesome!" he said, laughing hysterically.

"I wish I was there to see Batman's face!" Sophia gasped between laughs, "That would have made my life!"

Jason stared as they tried to calm themselves down. "Are you two done yet?"

"Sorry, sorry," Dick said, wiping away the tears in his eyes. When he finally managed to regain some control, he said, "Dude, you are officially awesome in my book." Sophia nodded in agreement. Jason flushed, slightly shocked that they believed him so easily. "So, you were saying?"

"Uh…right. I got caught by the Bat. He didn't seem all that upset though." Dick and Sophia mentally smirked at that. Of course he wouldn't be mad, he'd be freaking impressed. Jason managed to get the tires off the _Batmobile_. Praise was very much in order. "He took me to this shelter and told me to stay there for a few days. I wasn't going to listen to him, but then he told me he would know if I left, and if I did he would just haul me back. Considering the guys reputation, I didn't risk it. A few days later, Bruce came to pick me up, with a bunch of papers filled out and here we are."

"Yeah, that sounds like something he would do," Dick said thoughtfully. Sophia nodded in agreement.

"I really don't understand you guys. You're seriously not normal." Jason deadpanned.

"Once again, normal people are boring." Sophia said. Suddenly, she sprang up off of Dick's lap. "Alfred made chocolate chip cookies!" She bolted out the door, leaving the two boys blinking in confusion. After a stunned silence, Dick started laughing.

"What just happened?" Jason asked.

"You heard her," Dick said, smirking, "Alfred made cookies."

"But how could she tell?"

Dick shrugged. "She has a really sensitive nose." He got off the couch and motioned for Jason to follow him. "Come on, Alfred's cookies are the best! You have to try some!"

Jason followed the older boy out of the room and down the hall. These kids weren't that bad, weird, yes, but not bad. Maybe he could get used to living here.

* * *

><p>Several weeks had passed since Jason had arrived at the Manor and, while he was still aggressive and temperamental, it was clear he was adjusting well. He learned the hard way that Alfred would in fact clean his mouth out with soap if he used profane words within the Manor walls. His cookie privileges had also been revoked for a week. Needless to say, Jason figures that it may have been the hardest week in his life and the butler now had Jason's infinite respect for working out such an effective method of torture. Not to say that he didn't still curse, he did, just never when the old butler was anywhere remotely in the vicinity.<p>

Dick was incredibly patient with the boy, never yelling at him or hitting him, even if their arguments came to blows, only dodging. Sophia, on the other hand, handled Jason with a tough love that the Manor inhabitants had never seen from her before. When Jason yelled, she yelled back. When Jason hit, she hit too. It wasn't until Jason got her mad after insulting Bruce that she snapped and reverted back to street slang that Jason finally accepted she grew up on the streets. The incident had left everyone stunned and Jason became visibly calmer afterward.

Bruce's handling of Jason was somewhere in the middle; he was always patient, but tough when the situation called for it. Alfred simply approached him the way he approached everyone else, with that no-nonsense-grandfatherly-love that won everyone over, though Jason would never admit it.

Jason was still in the dark about the whole Dark Knight gig, Bruce didn't think he was ready to know yet. They still patrolled nightly, but it was rare for all three of them to go out. Usually, it was Sophia who stayed behind, as Jason seemed to connect best with her, most likely because of their similar backgrounds, but occasionally Dick would stay as well. If Bruce stayed, then no one went out on patrol, but that happened rarely, the lived in Gotham after all. And that's the way it continued for a while, heroing in secret and keeping Jason in the dark.

And then Bruce brought Jason to his first Charity Gala.

* * *

><p>'<em>This is a fucking waste of time.'<em>

Jason was pissed and he knew it was showing on his face. Bruce had told him to at least pretend that he was having a descent time, but that was impossible when he could hear these fucking rich people talking down at him like he was a damn dog! He didn't belong here, he never had, and it was painfully obvious. Why the hell was he even here? Screw what Bruce said about impressions! If these jackasses wouldn't even give him a chance, why the hell should he have to put up with them?

"I hear he has a criminal record."

"—off the streets."

"Such a shame—"

"What was Wayne thinking?"

"—probably dangerous."

"What about the other kids?"

"How could he let them be near that—"

Jason tuned it out. He could feel it, their scorn, their pity. He didn't want any of it, didn't _need_ any of it. He could feel the way their eyes watched him, analyzed him, _judged_ him. The few that actually tried to talk to his face kept going on and on about how _lucky_ he is to have been taken in by Bruce Wayne or how _sad_ it is that he didn't have his own family or how strange it is to see a street kid in person.

'_Just leave me the hell alone!'_

He couldn't stay here, he needed to leave, get out of here, go back to Crime Alley—

"Jason Todd?"

Jason froze and looked over his shoulder. A tall woman with bright orange hair stood behind him. She wore a strapless white gown that hugged her every curve and her white, flawless teeth were accented by very red lips. Despite the friendly smile, Jason recognized the predatory gleam in her eyes; she was just like the rest of them.

"Yeah?" he asked, not at all caring that he sounded like a brat.

The lady was not deterred by his attitude. "My name is Vicki Vale. I was just wondering if I could ask you some questions."

Jason crossed his arms defensively, his eyes analyzing her cautiously. "Why?"

Vicki's smile grew. "I just want to get to know you better, sweetie." Jason's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She was treating him like a child. "And I'm sure there are a lot of other people out there who would like to get to know you too."

"Why?" Jason asked again, his stance not changing, his voice still hard.

Her smile faltered slightly. "Well, it's not every day that you go from being a homeless kid on the streets to having a billionaire for a dad—"

"He's not my dad! Don't insult him!" Jason exclaimed before he could stop himself. He hadn't meant to say that, hadn't meant to give anything away, but he couldn't help it. Bruce was nothing like his dad. He had never laid a hand on him in anything other than a gentle, loving touch. The kind of touch he had never experienced before coming to Wayne Manor. It was the first place he had ever been in where he had never been beaten, assaulted, or starved. And this bitch had the nerve—

He clamped his hands down on his thighs to keep himself from saying anything else or lashing out. It was then that he realized he must have spoken louder than he had previously because several people had turned in his direction.

Vicki blinked, startled by his sudden outburst, but then smiled again. "So you didn't get along with your biological dad?"

"That is none of your fucking business, bitch." He snapped, glaring, but managing to keep his voice to a harsh whisper.

Vicki gapped at him like a fish out of water before her expression became angry. Just as she opened her mouth to say something that Jason guessed would be a less then friendly remark, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Hello Miss Vale. How are you this evening?"

To his credit, Jason didn't jump, he was however, very surprised to hear Dick's voice. Jason turned slightly to look at Dick over his shoulder. He wore a suit identical to Jason's though his tie was a deep blue instead of a crimson red. The older boy was smiling, his eyes closed and head tilted slightly to the side in an expression of pure innocence and happiness. But Jason could see the clenched jaw and knew that he was anything but. Had he heard what Vale had said? But why would he...?

Vicki faltered when faced with the oldest of the Wayne children. She forced a smile to her face. "Well if it isn't the famous Dick Grayson."

"In the flesh." Dick said bowing theatrically before turning his bright sapphire blue eyes to the reporter, fake smile still in place, hand still on Jason's shoulder. Jason remained silent. "Can I help you with something?"

Vicki's eyes lit up with that predatory gleam again. Jason tensed, scowling at the woman. Dick squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and he relaxed some, but his guard remained up.

"You can, actually," she said, her voice way too sweet to be genuine. "I was wondering what you thought about having Jason living with you."

Jason tensed again and Dick subtly moved closer to him. "What exactly are you asking, Miss Vale?" he asked, eyes narrowing slightly, though his expression remained an innocent mask.

"Well," Vicki said slowly, still speaking as if she was addressing a young child, "Does it bother you that he's, well, from Crime Alley?"

Dick's eyes narrowed dangerous now. "Why should it?" his voice had taken on a cold edge that almost made Jason shudder. Almost.

Vicki looked absolutely petrified for a moment before she realized that a child was talking down to her. "Quite frankly, yes. He is from and unstable environment and has been suddenly thrust into the lap of luxury. Surely, you don't feel completely safe with someone like him under the same roof?" she asked, as if Jason wasn't standing right in front of her.

Jason squeezed his eyes shut and felt Dick's hand tighten on his shoulder. Before Dick could answer, a slender hand slipped into his and intertwined their fingers.

"But, Miss Vale, I come from the streets as well."

Sophia now stood next to him on his other side, his hand held firmly in hers. She wore a knee-length cream colored dress covered in a crimson rose pattern that brought out her eyes. Her silver hair cascaded down her shoulders in ringlets. She looked up at Vicki curiously, her crimson eyes gleaming.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked.

Vicki straightened and noticed that several of the guests were watching the exchange. "Well, that's not really what I—"

"It's not like it's our fault we were born on the streets," Sophia interrupted, her expression becoming distressed, "It's not our fault that we had to steal and fight to survive. It's not what we chose that life, so when are you saying it like it's our fault?" Sophia's eyes started watering and Vicky began to look nervous. "And then Bruce takes us in and cares for us and gives us a life we never thought we could have. And then people like you won't even give us a chance because we come from a bad place that we didn't choose to be in!"

Sophia then started crying, turning so she could hide her face in Jason's shoulder. Dick was glaring daggers at Vicki, his hand still resting on Jason's shoulder. Jason himself stood frozen between the twins, shocked by their defense of him. The people around them began pointing at them and whispering to each other. Vicki looked around nervously.

"That's not what—"

Her defense was cut off.

"Miss Vale, you are upsetting my children. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Everyone turned to see none other than Bruce Wayne. His blue eyes looked over the kids. He was probably the only one that could just how furious the twins were. Sophia calling attention to the situation by crying like any normal child would. Bruce knew the tears were fake, but the hurt behind them was very real. He could also tell that Dick was trying very hard not to lash out at the woman in front of him. Jason's expression is what tugged at his heart the most; he could see the hurt that Vicki had caused, but he could also see the surprise at the twin's defense of him.

Vicki paled slightly. "Bruce! I—"

Bruce ignored her and walked straight to Sophia, scooping her up into his arms. Once she was securely curled into his chest, he crouched down and scooped Jason up as well. Jason gasped in surprise and while he didn't hug Bruce the way Sophia did, he finally relaxed. Dick stood by Bruce looking up anxiously at his "siblings", shooting a glare in Vicki's direction every so often.

"Please, Miss Vale," Bruce said, holding his youngest two to his chest, "I specifically requested that the press leave the kids alone. Jason is still adjusting to being part of the family and this is the first gala he has ever been to. He is already uncomfortable in this environment has it is; your interrogation is not helping . On top of that, you have brought up painful memories for Sophia and because they are upset, Dick is upset. I'm sorry, Vicki, but I must ask that you leave." He finished softly.

Vicki gaped at him, shock and fury written on her face. She whirled and stormed out. Bruce carried Sophia and Jason over to a less crowded corner of the room, Dick following silently by Bruce's side. Placing the two down, Bruce noted that Sophia's crocodile tears had stopped, but the anger and hurt was still there, same with Dick. Jason, on the other hand, looked like he was in shock. Bruce sighed, gaining their attention as he kneeled in front of them.

"Don't listen to anything they say, Jason." The boy looked up to him, eyes wide. "They are ignorant and selfish and don't think about want come out of their mouths. Nothing they say should be taken to heart. Do you understand?" Jason nodded slowly and he turned to Dick and Sophia, receiving nods from them as well. "Good. I'll make sure that you three are left alone. Dick, Sophia, why don't you teach Jason to dance? It would give you something to do."

"Okay, Bruce!" the twins said in unison, beaming up at him.

Bruce smiled and turned to leave when he felt a tugging on his jacket. He looked down to see Jason. The boy looked up to him, ready to say something, but dropping his eyes to the floor before he did.

"Thank you."

It was so soft, Bruce though he might have imagined it, but Jason was shyly peaking through his bangs, gauging his reaction. Bruce smiled softly and ruffled his hair.

"Your welcome."

With that, Bruce returned to the party, leaving the kids to their own devices. Dick and Sophia did in fact start teaching Jason to dance, though Jason protested furiously the whole time. Though he didn't say anything, Jason was thankful to his siblings as well, a fact that they noted through touch. Jason would hold their hands tightly or almost hug them as they showed him the dance steps. It didn't take long before Jason started enjoying himself, the earlier events forgotten.

As they were dancing, Sophia's head suddenly snapped up, eyes narrowed as she took in a long breath through her nose.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

Dick noticed her look and walked over. "What is it?"

"I don't know. It smells like—" Her eyes widened and she tackled the two boys. "GET DOWN!"

_BOOM!_

That was when all hell broke loose.

The building shook and people screamed, running for cover. It was chaos. Dick grabbed Jason, who was in shock, and Sophia, who was dazed from the initial explosion, and dragged them to cover. Sophia regained her senses and looked around for Bruce, only to see him stuck in a crowd of fleeing people, a look of frustration on his face. He caught her eye and nodded. She nodded back and ducked down behind their shelter.

"What's going on?" Dick asked.

"It's show time." Sophia said, smirking.

"But what about Jay?"

"What about me?" Jason growled.

Sophia and Dick shared a look before glancing back at him, wearing identical smirks.

"Looks like you're about to become part of the family business, Jay."

**Well this should be interesting...an hooray for longer chapter! *pats self on back* I done good!  
><strong>

**Sorry to anyone who likes Vicki Vale, but I cannot stand that woman! She keeps sticking her nose where it doesn't belong! **

**Anywho, tell me what ya think! ^^**

**~Angel**


	3. Clowns and Training

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry this chapter's a little late, things are kinds crazy here, with me getting ready to move into my dorm and all. Was supposed to happen Saturday but then the hurricane is moving up the coast so college is all like "Don't come in!" so now I have neglected writing for nothing. Sigh life is hard. BUT this chapter is pretty long, so hopefully that makes up for some of it (Maybe?).**

**Once again, beware of Jason's mouth. Oh, and I put Babs in this chapter. ^.^**

**ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep doing this? I didn't own it a week ago and I don't own it now either.**

* * *

><p><em>"It's show time." Sophia said, smirking.<em>

_"But what about Jay?"_

_"What about me?" Jason growled._

_Sophia and Dick shared a look before glancing back at him, wearing identical smirks._

_"Looks like you're about to become part of the family business, Jay."_

"What the hell does that mean?" Jason asked, frustrated.

Dick ignored him and peeked out of their shelter again. He groaned at what he saw. Sophia and Jason looked as well, the former choking on a gasp.

"You've got to be kidding me," she ground out, "Why her?"

_Why her indeed_, thought Dick.

In the middle of the now rubble filled room, stood none other than Harley Quinn, crazy girlfriend to the even crazier Joker. The madwoman was currently yelling at some men dressed as clowns to grab anything they could find, jewels, money, certain rich people to be ransomed.

Sophia growled before reaching into her dress and pulling out a small silver package. She tossed it to Dick, who caught it and pressed a small, concealed button on the side. Jason watched as it expanded into a belt with numerous pockets and compartments. When he looked back at Sophia, his jaw fell open in shock.

Sophia's dress lay discarded on the floor, and in place of the person that was supposed to be wearing it stood a majestic gray wolf. Dick leaned forward and wrapped the belt around the wolf's "waist", and Jason watched as it melted into the wolf's fur.

He pointed at the wolf. "You-you're, I mean how – what…."

"Long story, Jay. We'll tell you later, promise." He scratched the wolf behind the ears. "Be careful, Soph."

The wolf_-Sophia_- Jason's mind corrected, nodded, licking Dick's cheek before nuzzling Jason's thigh and running off into the chaos. Dick snatched up Sophia's dress and folded it into a small, neat little square before tucking it into his suit jacket.

Jason's brain finally caught up with what was happening. "_Sophia_ is _Shifter_?" He hissed. Dick nodded. Jason felt a number of emotions bubble to the surface, the most dominate of which was rage. They didn't tell him! They left him in the dark about everything. Hell, Sophia was a superhero – and if she was Shifter, that had to mean Dick was Robin. Which meant _Bruce_ was_ Batman_. Things suddenly made a lot more sense. Bruce coming to that out of the way shelter just for him, Dick and Sophia being so understanding about the tires. He was living in a fucking conspiracy!

"Anything else I should know, _Robin_?" Jason all but growled, his fury leaking into his voice.

Dick sighed. "Look, Jay. I know you're mad that we kept it a secret. But in all honesty, the only one who knew before moving in was Sophia and that was just because of her powers. I lived with Bruce for months before I found out." Jason scowled at him. "We wanted you to get used to living with us first," Dick explained, "We wanted you to be comfortable with this life style before we told you. So you could better deal with the change." Jason was still scowling. Dick sighed again. "Look, that's Bruce's reasoning, the longer he could keep you out of this, the better for you. But we kind of have a situation here and Bruce has given us the green light. So are you going to sit here and pout, or you gonna be part of the action?"

Jason's glare slowly morphed into a smirk. "You kidding? This is much more my speed than that stupid party."

Dick smirked and pulled out a belt of his own, slinging it over his shoulder and fastening it over his chest. "Then let's throw our own party."

He put a hand to his ear, activating the comm link there. "Hey, Babs. We've got a situation."

* * *

><p>"Come on, ya clowns!" Harley yelled at her henchmen, "Mistah J is waitin fer us ta break him out!" She sighed dreamily. "He'll be so happy when he sees all this loot!"<p>

An eerie cackling filled the room, steadily growing louder. Harley froze and began frantically looking around.

"What's the matter, Harley? Don't you want to play?" The voice echoed off the walls.

"Yer that brat, ain't ya?" Harley cried. "The one that put Mistah J in the slammer! Yer the one that separated us!"

"Oh, Harley. I didn't do anything. I was just playing a game; your boy toy just happened to lose, so he had to go away for a while."

"How dare you talk about my pudding like that!" Harley cried, grabbing the bazooka that one of the clowns was holding and firing at the upper level of the room, trying to draw her enemy out. The people in the room began to scream even louder and were scrambling to find cover as fast as they could.

A small silver batarang knocked the weapon out of Harley's hands. "Owie!"

"Harley, why don't we play a new game? It'll be fun!"

"You wanna play a game? I got one! Come 'ere, so can clobber ya!" Harley yelled.

"Where's the fun in that? I know! Let's see if you can catch me!"

Suddenly, a hawk darted out from a pile of rubble and dove toward one of the clowns. The clown swung at the bird, but missed. The hawk rushed forward, changing into a bolder as it collided with the clown's stomach. The clown went down and the rock quickly changed into a lynx, hopping off the unconscious man and running between the other henchmen's legs as they tried to grab it.

"Get her, get her, get her!" Harley yelled, jumping up and down.

The guards tried but as they got within grabbing distance of the creature, they were knocked back by a figure in black.

"Really, Harley, this is getting kind of old," Batgirl said as she straightened, a bored look on her face, "Just save us all some trouble and give up." The lynx morphed into a small monkey and jumped onto the newcomer's shoulder. "Hey, Shift," the girl said, "Robin called me. These clowns giving you some trouble?" The monkey nodded before jumping off her, morphing into a lion, and tackling another clown. The girl laughed and turned to Harley. "So Harley. Easy or hard, your pick."

"No fair!" screeched the madwoman, "Why did you have to show up? You bats always ruin everything!"

"It's kinda in the job description, Harley. You're the bad guy, we're the good guys, see where I'm going with this?" Batgirl asked, waving a hand to make her point.

Harley pulled out a giant hammer. "How about this, for a point?" She gave a high pitched laugh as she brought the hammed down. Batgirl dodged, rolling away. Harley raised the hammer and swung again, but Batgirl didn't have enough time to dodge and was nailed in the side. "Awwwwww," Harley cooed, does wittle Batgirl have a boo-boo? Well lemme help with that!" Harley started to bring the hammer down on Batgirl's head only to suddenly jerk to the side at the last minute.

Shifter, still in the form of a lion, had extended her tail into a whip and wrapped it around the hammer, pulling it from Harley's grip.

"No fair! Bats ain't supposed ta have powers!" the villainess whined

"Hate to break it to ya, hun," Batgirl said, standing up, "But life isn't fair."

She swung at Harley and the clown girl shrieked and ducked. She fell and tumbled over the rubble, landing near a few of the frightened party guests.

"Owie…." Harley said, rubbing her head. When she saw the guests, she smirked and grabbed the one closest to her, who happened to be a woman that looked no older that twenty five. Harley hauled her up and held a knife to the woman's throat, stopping Batgirl and Shifter in their tracks. "Now, now. I'm just tryin to get Mistah J a nice present for when he gets out of Arkham. It's not so bad if ya think about it. So I'll be on my way now."

Batgirl took a small step forward, holding up her hands. "Harley," she said soothingly," She has nothing to do with this, just let her go." Shifter began to circle the three of them, changing from a lion to a pure black panther. She paced between them, looking for any openings.

"No can do, sugar." Harley said, glancing at Sifter out of the corner of her eye. "I need an insurance policy for all the stuff I took. She should do nicely." The woman in Harley's arms started squirming, trying to get away, tears dipping down her cheeks, only to have Harley press the knife against her neck. She stilled instantly.

Shifter growled in the back of her throat and Batgirl frowned.

They were stuck.

* * *

><p>Dick cursed mentally when her saw Harley grab the woman. "Great. Hostage situation. Just what we need."<p>

"Who's the chick?" Jason asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"No idea," Dick answered, pulling out a few things from his belt. "It's not important who she is. We just have to get her away from Harley so BG and Shift have a shot at her."

"Aaaaaaand how do we do that?"

Dick paused.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You have no idea, do you?"

"I do," Dick said slowly, "But it depends on how good your aim is." He held up several birdarangs and smoke pellets. "Think you handle it?"

Jason took the tools carefully. "I think I can handle it."

"Right," Dick said, pulling out some birdarangs of his own, "So here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>"Harley, just let her go. Let's just talk about this." Batgirl said, trying to sooth the villainess.<p>

"No can do, sugar! I have ta stay loyal ta my Mistah J." Harley said dreamily.

Shifter made gagging sound as she circled their small group. Harley shot her a glare, which she ignored. A flash from the balcony above caught her eye. She paused in her pacing and glanced in the direction, spotting an almost entirely concealed Dick holding a polished birdarang in his hand. He was catching the light, making it blink rapidly. Morse code. She nodded. Message received. She resumed pacing, pausing by Batgirl allowing her tail to brush against her thigh in a series of taps and pauses. The teenage vigilante inclined her head slightly to show she understood. Shifter stalked behind Harley, keeping in the edge of the madwoman's vision.

Suddenly, a birdarang collided with Harley's hand, causing her to yelp in pain and drop the knife. The distinct sound of metal hitting tile reached Shifter's ears before the room was filled with smoke. She and Batgirl charged forward, Batgirl going for Harley, while Shifter rescued the woman. The smoke cleared and Batgirl held an unconscious Harley by the collar of her costume. The other clowns were on the floor, unconscious, scattered bat-gadgets around their sleeping forms.

Shifter escorts the woman back to her date, who quickly wraps her up in his arms, sending the panther a thankful nod as the woman cries into his chest. Flashing lights and sirens signal the arrival of the police and Batgirl tosses a tied-up, unconscious Harley to the floor, sending Shifter a mock salute and mouthing 'see you at the cave' before shooting off a line and vanishing.

Shifter stays and starts dragging the would-be-crooks into a pile as the police file in. She acknowledges the Commissioner with a nod before shifting into a bat and flying out the door.

* * *

><p>Jason crossed his arms and smirked up at Dick, who chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alight," he said, "I'll admit it, not bad. For a beginner."<p>

Jason was about growl a smartass retort when he felt a small weight land on his shoulder. He turned to find a little robin bird perched there. Dick smiled at the bird.

"Hey, Shift." He said.

The bird chirped before jumping off Jason's shoulder and shifting back into her original form. Sophia smirked at the boys. "You guys did pretty good. Jason, you've got a nice arm."

Jason just blushed and stuttered, unable to form a response, not because of the compliment, but because Sophia was _naked_. Now the three children were too young to understand what that could possibly mean, Dick and Jason being too young to appreciate it and Sophia being too young to understand how the situation could be awkward. But the fact of the matter was, when Sophia did full-body shifts in normal clothes, the cloth just wouldn't stay on her body. Her costume had been specially designed to shift with her; her normal clothes, not so much.

Dick simply pulled Sophia's clothes out of his jacket and handed them to her nonchalantly, as if this was a regular thing, saying, "Yeah, but he's kinda mad at us."

"Oh? We kept it a secret for your own good, ya know." Sophia said as she started to dress.

Jason just stared. Sophia's body was littered with _scars. _There were so many, across her back, her stomach, her chest, her legs, _everywhere_. When she said she had the scars to prove she was a street kid, Jason could have never imagined _this_; his own scars paled in comparison to the patchwork of Sophia's skin.

Sophia noticed his look as she finished pulling on her dress, covering the last of the scars. "It's not so bad, Jay," she said with a sad smile, "A third of them come from the job, so it's not all bad."

Something in Jason snapped at that moment. "When I find the bastard who did that, he's dead." He said darkly. Dick and Sophia stared, startled by the statement, before Sophia wrapped him up in a hug. Jason buried his face in her shoulder, but didn't hug back.

"It's okay, Jay," Sophia said softly, a small, happy smile gracing her lips, "Bats locked them up a long time ago. But thank you."

Dick smiled at the scene. "Come on, guys," he said as Sophia pulled away, "Let's find Bruce and get out of here."

"Dick, you gave Jason some birdarangs, didn't you."

The trio jumped and turned to find Bruce standing right behind them. Somehow, he made it sound like a statement. Dick looked sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Yeah. So what if he did?" Jason challenged, crossing his arms and taking a step forward.

The twins, although they thought it was sweet that he would defend Dick, mentally face-palmed. Up until this point, Jason had only dealt with Bruce in his Bruce Wayne persona, now they were crossing into Batman territory.

Jason was so dead.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "We'll talk about this at home, in private." He said, glancing around as the shaken up guests were escorted out by the police. Sophia and Dick glanced at each other while Jason scowled.

"Fine," he bit out.

As soon as the four made it back to the Manor, Sophia raced down to the Batcave.

She found Barbara sitting on one of the medical cots, Alfred finishing tying a bandage around her torso. That hammer had hit her pretty hard, but Sophia hadn't realized it could be that bad.

"Babs!" she exclaimed, sprinting down the rest of the stairs and to the teenager's side in an instant.

Barbara jumped, before turning to her, a girn one her face. "Hey, Soph. You look really cute in your dress."

Sophia blushed, but otherwise ignored the teasing complement. "Are you okay? Harley hit you pretty hard. Did you break any ribs? What happened? Are you okay?"

"Whoa," Babs said, holding up a hand to stop Sophia's flow of questions as she chuckled, "I'm fine. Nothing broken. Just a few bruises." Sophia sighed with relief. "So where are the boys?"

"Right here." Dick said, suddenly appearing by Sophia.

Babs jumped, but didn't squeal. "Dick! I hate it when you do that!" Dick threw his head back and laughed while Alfred came over and started checking over Sophia.

"I'm fine, Alfred!"

"I will be the judge of that, Mistress Sophia."

Sophia grumbled while Babs and Dick laughed. Babs then noticed Bruce standing at the bottom of the stairs with Jason, who was looking around the cave with wide eyes.

"So you're Jason, huh?" Babs asked and Jason started, turning his gaze on her. The amazed look on his face disappeared and a snarky scowl took its place.

"What's it to you?" he snapped.

"Jay, don't be rude!" Sophia barked from where Alfred was checking her over.

"You'll have to excuse him," Dick said, "He has a bit of a mouth on him."

Babs smiled crookedly. "A bit?" Dick smirked.

"I'm right here!" Jason yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, we see you," Babs said, waving him off. "So Bruce, whatcha gonna do now that the kid knows?"

"I'm not a kid!"

Dick ignored him. "Bruce, let's train him! He's already got some skills, you saw what he did back at the gala; he took out at least six guys."

Jason looked up at Bruce, eyes wide. Train him? Bruce would train him? He would become a hero, just like they were? Could he?

Bruce looked down at him and crossed his arms, a contemplative look on his face. He looked up at Babs and the twins. He released a long breath. "Yes. I will train him." Jason's jaw dropped open before he smiled and let out a whoop along with the other three. "_But_," Bruce held up a hand and received a chorus of Awww's, "He's not going out on his first patrol until he's at least ten."

"But that's eight months from now!" Jason protested.

"Consider yourself lucky," Dick said, "I had to wait ten."

"Sweet!" Sophia exclaimed, bouncing over to the group and throwing an arm around Jason, "The Bat family's getting a new member."

"Indeed," Alfred stepped up, "I believe all of this training can wait until morning. If you are going to patrol tonight, Master Bruce, might I recommend that you go alone? Miss Barbara has an exam tomorrow morning and the young sirs and miss have a field trip." Babs and the twins opened their mouths to complain, when Alfred raised a hand to silence them. "I believe we all have had enough excitement for tonight. After all, Master Jason has much to think about tonight and it would be unfair to send the others out tonight."

The kids all sighed in defeat. After all, no one could argue with Alfred.

**Alfred is God! No one can question him! X3  
><strong>

**So that's chapter three! Good? Bad? Tell me!**

**~Angel**


	4. Hard Work and Hugs

**Hola peoples!**

**I have finally gotten off of my lazy butt (hypothetically speaking of course, I was totally sitting when I wrote this) and wrote the next chapter! Yay!**

**This chapter is kinda fluffy...okay maybe a lot of fluffy...FLUFF! Anywho, here's the generic Jason warning: he says bad words. You have been warned.**

**There, job done. Alas, no Babs in this chapter, but she will make other appearances, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I think we get it by now...**

**ONWARD!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jason flopped face down onto the couch in the music room, exhausted. He heard muffled giggling and shifted so he could glare up at the perpetrator. "Shut up, Soph," he growled.<p>

Sophia's snickers turned into a cough and she looked at him innocently. "What are you talking about, Jay?"

Jason's scowl deepened. "Don't try that shit with me." He let his head fall back into the couch cushions. "Bruce is a fucking slave driver!" he exclaimed, voice muffled.

Sophia hummed as she turned to face the piano. "He's just making sure you're prepared. I shouldn't have to tell you what it's like out there." Jason grunted.

It had been five months since Jason's training had started. Jason was a relatively good student; he was a little rough around the edges but got the lessons that Bruce taught him, especially those involving combat, a testament to his years on the street. Bruce worked him ragged, just like he had the twins. He didn't play favorites and no special privileges were given to Dick and Sophia because they were older and had more experience. Their patrol had been limited to twice a week, but more often than not, Sophia remained behind to keep Jason company.

Now aware of what had been going on behind his back, Jason was less hostile toward Sophia during these times. He finally realized what she was giving up for him and she was doing it by _choice_. He didn't know how to react, so he picked less fights, his way of apologizing. Sophia understood what he couldn't say and silently acknowledged it. Often when Jason was done with his training, he would head off to find Sophia and Dick in the music room. Tonight, it was just the two of them, with Alfred wandering around nearby somewhere, with Dick and Bruce out on patrol.

The music room had become a sort of refuge for the three misfits. It was a room that let them all unwind, mostly due to the fact that Sophia was always playing something. Though Jason would never admit it, he loved it when she played the piano for them. She had recently taken up other instruments as well, including guitar and violin, both of which she was quite good at for having played such a short time.

Sophia glanced over at Jason and noticed how tense his body was, even through his baggy sweats. She smiled slightly and traced her finger tips over the piano keys, their soft music filling the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some of the tension leave his body as she started to hum.

"I'll give you countless amounts of outright acceptance if you want it," she sang quietly. Jason tensed again, shifting so he could look at her. "I will give you encouragement to choose the path that you want if you need it. You can speak of anger and doubts your fears and freak outs and I'll hold it. You can share your so-called shame filled accounts of times in your life and I won't judge it." Sophia let her eyes slip shut as her fingers continued to slide over the keys. "And there are no strings attached to it. You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give. You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have. I give you thanks for receiving it's my privilege. And you owe me nothing in return."

Sophia felt Jason's eyes boring into her back as she heard him sit up. "You can ask for space for yourself and only yourself and I'll grant it. You can ask for freedom as well or time to travel and you'll have it. You can ask to live by yourself or love someone else and I'll support it. You can ask for anything you want anything at all and I'll understand it." She heard him walk up behind her and stand there. "And there are no strings attached to it." He was barely breathing as he stood there, watching her. He didn't make a sound didn't move. Just stood. "You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give. You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have. I give you thanks for receiving it's my privilege. And you owe me nothing in return."

Sophia could feel Jason's heat on her back, feel the tension in his body. He was hesitating, unsure. A smile tugged at her lips; he was still so closed off. "I bet you're wondering when the next payback shoe will eventually drop. I bet you're wondering when my conditional police will force you to cough up. I bet you wonder how far you have now danced you way back into debt. This is the only kind of love as I understand it that there really is." There was a slight intake of breath behind her. Surprise. "You can express your deepest of truths even if it means I'll lose you and I'll hear it. You can fall into the abyss on your way to your bliss I'll empathize with. You can say that you have to skip town to chase your passion and I'll hear it. You can even hit rock bottom have a mid-life crisis and I'll hold it. And there are no strings attached."

Sophia was silent for a moment, the white keys under her fingers continuing the melody. She turned slightly, looking at Jason over her shoulder. Her eyes were soft, as was her voice as she sang the last verse of the song. "You owe me nothing for giving the love that I give. You owe me nothing for caring the way that I have. I give you thanks for receiving it's my privilege. And you owe me nothing in return." She finished playing the song, hands lingering over the keys before she turned to face Jason fully.

The boy's expression was painful, heart wrenching. His eyes were glassy, searching hers, and his fists were clenched at his sides. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but bit down on his lip before anything was said.

"I meant it, you know," she said softly, noticing the slight tremor in his shoulders.

He screwed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Suddenly, Sophia found herself encased in a bone-crushing hug. Jason's arms were wrapped around her, his face buried in her shoulder. Sophia was stunned. This was the first time, as far as Sophia was aware, that Jason had ever initiated intimate contact with another person.

The thank you that was whispered into her silver hair snapped her out of her daze. She wrapped her arms around her little brother, returning the hug with just as much force.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Dick entered the cave, looking for Bruce, who had disappeared about an hour ago. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, his shoulders slumped in disappointment. The reason? No Bruce.<p>

Just as he was about to turn and walk back up the stairs, Dick heard a frustrated growl echo in the cave. Curiosity getting the better of him, he want to investigate. To his surprise, he found Jason on his gymnastics equipment. The younger boy had clearly been at this for a while, if his appearance was anything to go by, likely without Bruce's knowledge. Then again, this was Bruce, aka the Goddamn Batman. He probably knew. The boy was covered in sweat as well as scrapes and bruises, most likely from falling. His hands were covered in chalk and bandages to protect the sensitive skin of his palms.

Dick watched as Jason took a deep breath before he jumped back onto the two metal rings. Jason twisted his body, not as gracefully as Dick would have, but it was clear he had been practicing, his arms shaking with effort. It was a move Dick himself had done countless times, with Jason present no less. Most likely where the boy had picked up the idea.

Jason's hand suddenly slipped and he came crashing back to Earth. He attempted to catch himself, but ended up landing on his stomach with a heavy thud.

Dick waited for the string of muffled curses to end before he approached.

"You aren't distributing you're weight right; you're too top heavy, it's putting unnecessary strain on your arms," he said, stepping out into the open.

Jason jumped, whirling around to glare at him. "What the hell do you want?"

Dick raised his hands up in defense. "Nothing. I just wandered down and saw what you were doing."

Jason relaxed some and turned away. "What do you know?"

"Well, gee, I was only born in a circus, with acrobats as parents. What could I possibly know?" he said sarcastically, rolling his sapphire eyes.

Jason scowled. "Smartass."

Dick merely smirked and casually shrugged. "Runs in the family." Jason didn't have to ask which one he was talking about.

Reluctantly, Jason got up and headed toward the rings again. Dick crossed his arms over his chest and watched. As he jumped up, the older boy began to point things out about his form. Jason took his advice and found that his arms no longer felt like they were being ripped off. With Dick's guidance, Jason finished the routine, landing with only a slight wobble in his stance.

Jason's face broke out into a grin and he hugged Dick before he realized what he was doing. "Do you see? I did it! Thanks, Dick!" Dick stood stock-still in shock. Jason was hugging him. JASON. WAS. _HUGGING_. HIM.

Jason froze when he realized what he was doing. Slowly he pulled back and hesitantly glanced at Dick's face, expecting rejection. Instead, Dick smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"Good job, little bro."

* * *

><p>Alfred was in the middle of cleaning up the dishes from dinner when Jason wandered into the kitchen. He looked completely exhausted; with the way Bruce was working him, it wasn't unexpected. It was month number seven and the training was only getting more intense.<p>

"Good evening, Master Jason."

Jason ignored him, pulling up a seat at the counter and letting his head flop forward onto the marble surface. After several moments of silence, Jason groaned. "Alfred, I think I'm dying."

Alfred's lips twitched upwards. "Nonsense, Master Jason. You are merely exhausted."

"What's the difference?" the boy grumbled pathetically.

"Simple, sir," Alfred said, turning to face the younger boy, silver platter in hand, "If you were dying, I would not be giving you these." Alfred set the platter down on the counter. It was full of warm, gooey, freshly-baked cookies.

Jason's eyes widened and he swallowed audibly. After a quick, hesitant glance at the butler, he took a cookie and bit into it. He was in heaven. "Dying is so totally worth it," he said.

Alfred chuckled. "If you insist, Master Jason."

Alfred resumed cleaning up as Jason snacked, his legs swinging back and forth, making a steady _thunk thunk_ against the counter. When he heard a content sigh, he didn't have to look up to know that Jason had finished. He wasn't surprised when he heard the boy get up to leave. What did surprise him, however, were a pair of thin arms wrapping around his waist.

Startled, Alfred looked down to see Jason's mop of hair. He gently placed a hand on the boy's head. After a moment, Jason pulled away, his cheeks stained pink, his eyes refusing to meet the butler's gaze.

"Thanks, Alfred. For everything," the boy whispered softly before running out of the room. Alfred looked after him, still slightly dazed. A smile made its way to his lips.

"You are most welcome, Master Jason."

* * *

><p>Jason dodged the fist that was aimed at his face, skillfully kicking off the offender's chest and landing well out of his range, in a defensive stance. His opponent relaxed his own stance, but Jason remained alert.<p>

"That is enough for tonight, Jason."

Jason relaxed his stance, nodding. Bruce tossed him a towel, which he caught, and walked over to him. Jason looked up at him questioningly.

"You've done well, Jason. No training tomorrow morning; go ahead and sleep in," the older man said.

"But—" Jason started protesting.

Bruce held up a hand. "The night after tomorrow will be your first patrol," he finished, his expression passive, but his eyes were smirking.

Jason's mouth fell open. It had been eight months already? Well, crap. "Seriously?" Jason's face broke out in a grin. "Sweet! This is gonna be awesome! I get to kick bad guy butt and—"

"There are going to be a few ground rules," Bruce interrupted.

Jason deflated. "Why must you ruin everything?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. Jason sighed. "What are the rules."

"The same one's that apply to Dick and Sophia. Whatever I say goes. No questions asked," Bruce paused, staring Jason down until he nodded. "Your grades in school average at least a B- at all times or you lose patrol." Jason groaned. "You will keep your utility belt with you _at all times_. Understood?" Jason nodded hastily. "That is enough for now." Jason gave a quiet sigh of relief. "Welcome to my world, Jason."

Jason looked up at him. Bruce felt the smile tugging at his lips at the boy's awed expression. He reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. To his surprise, the boy leaned into his touch. Realizing what he was doing, Jason blushed and pulled away.

He cleared his throat. "Umm…well, that is – I just…I mean…"

Bruce raised an eyebrow in amusement. Jason's flush only darkened before he took a hesitant step forward and flung himself at the man. Bruce caught him, surprised as small arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you."

The boy's voice was muffled and timid, but sincere. Bruce allowed himself a small smile as he readjusted his arms around Jason, cradling him to his chest protectively.

"Anytime, Jason."

And he meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo that's the end of the chapy! Only one more after this, and then <span>Talon<span> will be over. Don't expect it to be uber long though, it'll only be an epilogue. It'll be up by next week! Promise!**

**Oh and the song that Soph sang was 'You Owe Me Nothing In Return' by Alanis Morissette.  
><strong>

**Also, reviews are nice!**

**Till next time! Tootles!**

**~ Angel  
><strong>


	5. Missions and a New Partner

**Okay! So I totally lied about this going up next week. I should probably stop doing that...but *gasp* what's this? Two updates in one day? Brilliant!**

**But alas, this is the last chapter of Talon. So it's bittersweet.**

**Disclaimer: ...yeah.**

**ONWARD!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Heads up, Shift!"<p>

Shifter ducked just as one of the tugs unleashed a rain of bullets in her direction.

"Why do they always have to have guns," she whined, disarming the guy before knocking him out.

Robin landed next to her. "Because they know it urks you," he said, smirking. She glared at him.

"If you two are done, sniffing daisies, can we move on?"

The twins turned. The boy behind them stood in a cocky, but alert, stance, arms crossed over his chest. He wore a dark gray body suit, a red bat symbol on his chest, and a black leather jacket. Red gloves covered his hands and black boots, his feet. A red domino mask hid his eyes, protecting his identity. Several unconscious thugs lay at his feet.

The twins smiled and each raised a hand in greeting. "Hey, Talon," the said in unison.

Talon scowled. "I really wish you would stop doing that."

"Yeah," Robin said slowly, "good luck— "

"—with that," Shifter finished.

Talon rolled his eyes behind his mask. The twins smirked before the trio got a message from Batman.

'_He's on the roof.'_

"Rodger-dodger, boss man," Talon said into the communicator. The three could _feel_ Batman's scowl through the comm unit. Robin snickered and Shifter smirked. "Uh, I mean Batman." Talon corrected, not sounding at all regretful.

The three quickly made their way to the roof, sticking to the shadows, splitting up to cover more ground. Their target was the boss of a local gang that dealt in narcotics. He had been stirring up trouble in East Gotham; trafficking had increased about ten percent in the past week, and for Batman, that was not okay.

Talon spotted him first, nearing the fire escape. Without a second thought, he whipped out a birdarang, stopping the man in his tracks. He paled and began frantically searching the shadows. Talon jumped down in front of him. The man released a startled (and somewhat girly) yelp as he fell back.

Talon crossed his arms, sneering. "What? You actually though you could get away?"

"L-look I ain't done nothin' wrong—"

"Well, we all know that's a lie," he interrupted, stepping out of the shadows.

The man's terrified expression screwed up with confusion. "Who the hell're you? Some Robin wannabe?"

Talon smirked darkly. "Name's Talon," he said, suddenly whipping his arm out and knocking the man out with a solid punch, "Try to remember it when you wake up."

Robin and Shifter jumped down, whistling. "Nicely done, Tal," Robin said.

"Yay!" Shifter exclaimed, jumping up and down, "Tal took out his first baddy."

Talon frowned. "Wasn't much of a challenge, I just punched him."

Robin clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, they get harder," he said cheerfully.

Talon raised an eyebrow. Sirens interrupted their conversation. Shifter pulled down her hood. "Oooo, cops, ten o'clock. So, Tal, ready to meet the Commish?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," the twins said. Talon sighed.

The trio jumped down just as the cops entered the building, landing a few feet away from the Commissioner.

"Hey, Commish," Robin and Shifter greeted in unison.

Gordon nodded in their direction. "Robin. Shifter. Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to Talon, his expression carefully blank.

"Talon," he replied, holding out a hand, which the Commissioner shook, "Batman's newest partner."

* * *

><p>"You did well tonight, Jason. Still rough around the edges, but you did well."<p>

They were back at the cave, having wrapped up the night's patrol. Bruce had kept Jason by him to talk while Dick and Sophia changed. Jason fought the urge to grin like an idiot at the praise. Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze as the twins re-entered.

Dick threw an arm over his shoulders and Sophia looped an arm through his. Bruce took a step back and looked at the three with a proud gleam in his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. Alfred walked over, tea and fresh cookies on his silver platter. Jason smiled at the warmth that was building up in his chest.

The twins gave him identical smirks. "Welcome to the Bat family, Jason."

For once he didn't mind them speaking in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! That's the end of this fic. The next one in this series will be called <span>Baby Bird<span>. I will also probably write a oneshot that takes place before it, but after this fic. It'll probably end up in Cartoons under Young Justice though. It doesn't have a title yet...**

** Until next time!**

**~ Angel  
><strong>


End file.
